


Stranger You Are

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Prince! Baekhyun, Prince! Jongdae, baek just has baekbeom, junmyeon is jongdae's older brother, very slight angst but only a second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Baekhyun gets the surprise of his life.Title from Adam Lambert's song of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy to anyone who follows any of my other works!!! wow it really has been a while >< I got majorly blocked with my writing over the past couple of months and I just didn't feel like writing any time I actually had spare to write but I just wrote this little starter which I didn't hate so here we are!
> 
> I saw [this](https://twitter.com/veramalanava/status/1169199087918489601?s=20) tweet and linked it with this day [here](https://twitter.com/gettingbetter04/status/1169622084479111170?s=20) and I was like damn they would look so good together sdhsgdajdksl anyways hope you enjoy! Sorry if there's any mistakes hehe x

Baekhyun rolls his shoulders, readjusting his jacket until it settles comfortably. Checking his cufflinks one last time he shakes his arms as he meets his own eye in the mirror, giving himself one last once-over. The jacket has stiff shoulders but the red brocade has a gold print that is softer than anything else he’s wearing, and it’s surprisingly well-fitted considering it was gifted. A token of well wishing, that the summit will go well between Baekhyun’s family and the Kims. The Kims do have impeccable taste, Baekhyun notes as he pushes his hair out of his face before turning on his heel and making his way to the general hall. Two guards nod at him as he approaches, not given a second to collect himself before they’re reaching back and opening the doors for him to enter.

Baekhyun’s father is already there, drumming his fingers on the table as he stares absently, his brother seated to his right. His mother is in the seat to his father’s left and she smiles at Baekhyun when he enters, pulling his seat out for him before he can even get to it.

“Father,” he says with a nod, and a smile when he says more softly, “Mother.”

“You were almost late,” she says with an amused lilt, leaning into her palm as she assesses him. “Was it the coat?”

“Of course not,” he says with a wave of his hand. She doesn’t need to know she’s right.

“Of course not,” she echoes with the voice of someone clearly humouring the other.

“Have the Kims arrived?” he turns the question to all three of his family members, raising an eyebrow when his father frowns.

“They’re at the gates but something must be holding them up. If they have brought plants and such that would explain it, I guess. I should really go down there and check –”

“No, you will stay here and be ready to greet your guests should they not be held up. If they do not arrive in an hour we can always reconvene tomorrow morning and greet them properly then.”

“But what if –”

“Baekbeom should go,” Baekhyun suggests, leaning his head into his palm as he leans on the table, very un-princely in manner. “He is after all, the future king, and should practice such duties.”

“Maybe you should go Baekhyun,” his brother retorts with a smirk, fingers interlocked over his stomach as he slouches in his seat. “This meeting is, after all, for you.”

“What?” he blinks, looking between his brother and his parents who are frowning at Baekbeom. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Mother and Father have decided –”

“Baekbeom be quiet,” their mother cuts over him, openly glaring at her eldest. Baekhyun frowns at them all.

“What does he mean by that?” Baekhyun asks his parents and they both shift, sharing a blatant look between themselves. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing dear, don’t get so worked up –”

“Mother if there’s something going on I think I deserve to know!” he cuts her off, frown deepening when she says nothing.

“Maybe it’s because Mother and Father don’t think you’re capable of handling bigger problems,” Baekbeom drawls and Baekhyun cuts him a glare.

“Just because I’m not first in line doesn’t mean I am excluded from these things,” Baekhyun says, irritated. Not that he knows what _these things_ are exactly.

“It’s not something they could’ve told you earlier because you would lose your mind,” his brother says with a smirk and Baekhyun stands up, unconsciously leaning towards his brother.

“You’re such a shit –”

“Baekhyun! Language!”

“And you’re an idiot for not realising what this is all about –”

They don’t have to bicker much longer, Baekhyun pausing where he’s leaning over his mother to crane his neck towards the now open doors. The Kims stand there, stoic as always, waiting to be invited in.

“King Kim and his family, Your Majesty,” some gangly hand Baekhyun can never remember the name of announces, and Baekhyun’s father is quick to stand to greet them.

Baekhyun can feel the Kims’ son’s eyes on him and he quickly sits down, looking at the table as he concentrates on willing away the embarrassed flush in his cheeks.

“Ah welcome to our home to you and your family,” Baekhyun’s father says, extending a hand which King Kim takes with earnest.

“Thank you for being so hospitable,” he replies smoothly, his grin blinding. Baekhyun catches it when he finally looks back up. He shakes his head, settling into his blank stare he always finds for these meetings.

“Please be seated. Were you after any refreshments?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother,” Queen Kim says, elegant as ever. Baekhyun’s mother smiles at her, responds in kind.

“Of course. Chanyeol,” she calls and ah, that’s the hand’s name. He rushes to her side, nodding his head. “Please tell the kitchen staff to prepare a light meal with the drinks, I’m sure the Kims are hungry too.”

“Your Majesty,” Chanyeol responds with a ridiculous fist over his heart and Baekhyun barely holds back his snort, instead thanks Chanyeol for his troubles.

He blinks though when the hand’s face turns the colour of beetroot, faces his mother with raised eyebrows when he rushes off.

“It was not necessary for the meal but we deeply appreciate it,” Queen Kim says, interrupting his strange unspoken dialogue with his own mother. “Thank you again.”

The two sons echo her sentiment, bowing as best they can in their seats and Baekhyun can’t help but stare at them across the large table. At first glance they look so similar: hair parted in the centre and swept out of their face with some sort of wax, the same colour and cut for their coats, same blinding smile as they laugh accordingly.

But the elder has different eyes; harder, tired, like he sees more than he probably should at his young age. Not to mention the very shiny, very new engagement band that adorns his finger. It catches Baekhyun’s eye when he moves to shake Baekhyun’s father’s hand, a very simple band but obviously made with the highest carat gold.

“This is Junmyeon, my eldest,” King Kim says, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. “He just recently proposed to his now-fiancée.”

“Ah congratulations,” Baekhyun’s father says with a real smile. He must genuinely want to patch up whatever bad blood Baekhyun’s grandfather left before he passed away. “Have you been together long?”

“Yes, four years this coming September,” Junmyeon replies, voice soft in a very controlled manner.

“Well my eldest Baekbeom has been married for two years now,” King Byun says, eyes proud as he looks back to his clearly embarrassed son. “The country calls them the prettiest couple.”

The Kims all laugh and Baekhyun barely contains himself from rolling his eyes. The amount of times his father has said that. King Byun seats himself down when the drinks arrive, followed closely by the food. Baekhyun’s mouth waters at the sight of the meat, and is surprised when dishes are placed in front of himself, and thanks his lucky stars that he’s not the only Byun with a meal placed before them. He would have died from embarrassment then and there.

Their dinner passes by fairly quickly and smoothly, both kings sharing stories from their home nations, and Baekhyun has to suffer through his father’s awful retelling of how he and Baekbeom used to play Princes and Princesses, and how they would both alternate playing either role. He downs two glasses of water to fight his mortification, zoning out the rest of their conversation when they begin to talk trading between the two countries.

“There is a reason that we called this meeting,” King Byun announces once everyone’s plates are being taken away, startling his Baekhyun out of his daydreaming, and the latter is surprised to meet his father’s eyes when he looks over. “Baekhyun, my son, this is your time to step up for our family.”

Wait.

It all clicks in one of those stupid, flashback-y scenes in movies: the reason why the Kims are here with no upcoming public appointments, why they gifted _him_ of his whole family a nice – and goddamn it matching – coat the colour of their nation’s flag, why Jongdae is sitting right across from him and staring at him like he knew this whole time. Baekhyun’s about three seconds away from having a panic attack when his father continues:

“The Kim family has agreed that an engagement between you and Jongdae would be ideal, for both parties.”

Baekhyun feels this weird tingling begin at the crown of his hair and spread down his face, his eyes losing focus before he shakes his head, trying to get a grip on himself. He puts on his fake smile, lets out a small chuckle as he makes eye contact with Jongdae again, who gives him a very pitying smile, and tries not to puke.

“I would be honoured,” he says and his parents both breathe out relieved puffs of laughter, the whole table clapping ridiculously. His mother produces two blue matching boxes with black ribbons – his family’s colours – and pushes them towards Baekhyun, giving him an obvious flick of her head to Jongdae and _oh_, right. He snatches the boxes up and walks around the table, unable to look Jongdae in the eye as he hands one box over, untying the ribbon on the other and pulling out the simple silver band with the Byun family crest carved right next to the Kim’s. The ring is gorgeous, looks even better when he slips it on Jongdae’s finger, but the one that gets placed on his own feels like dead weight.

“Congratulations!” Queen Kim says as she opens her arms for a hug, one that Baekhyun accepts albeit a little awkwardly.

“Would you please excuse Baekhyun and I?” Jongdae says once his mother has taken a step back, smiling at the whole room. “I think we both need to properly introduce ourselves.”

Their families laugh and shoo them away, Baekhyun following Jongdae blindly out of the room as the latter has a warm hand on his upper arm, and he doesn’t let go even when the doors close behind them.

“I thought you might need a minute,” Jongdae says quietly, a lot less boisterous than he was just moments before. His smile is friendly, sympathetic when Baekhyun finally focuses on him. “You looked ready to pass out.”

“Was I that obvious?” he blurts and Jongdae’s smile grows into something more amused and genuine.

“It’s okay, I don’t think they all noticed,” he says with a glance behind him. “Is there somewhere we can go and sit down?”

“Oh. Yeah, follow me.”

He doesn’t really think when he leads Jongdae to the kitchens, giving the staff a strained smile when they bow towards them both, until they come to a stop in the staff’s breakfast nook, seating themselves across from each other.

“Thank you for…that,” Baekhyun says first, flapping his hand. “I definitely needed a minute away from them all.”

“It’s okay.” There’s a pause where Jongdae’s waiting for Baekhyun to look at him. “Did they really not tell you at all?”

Baekhyun shakes his head with a frown. “I think my brother knew but they had told me nothing.” He eyes Jongdae up and down. “How long did you know?”

“A year,” he says and Baekhyun balks.

“A year?!”

Jongdae flinches at his volume but otherwise nods. Baekhyun leans back in his chair with a disbelieving scoff, processing the information. Jongdae has known for a year, has had time to mentally prepare and maybe even check Baekhyun’s background and family and shit, but him? No fucking clue. He knew he was going to be wed off soon enough; after all, he is almost twenty-five so he knew his family would want him married off but they didn’t even give him any warning! And it obviously wasn’t a last minute decision or something recently decided upon because Jongdae was told a whole goddamn year ago! Why is his life this unfair!

“I’m sorry they sprung this on you,” Jongdae’s voice cuts through his internal moping, like he heard what was going through his mind. Maybe it was pretty obvious on his face. “But I’m hoping we can get along? I don’t want this to be a shitty marriage.”

He’s so calm and collected, unlike the jumbled mess clanging around in Baekhyun’s head, but when Jongdae lays his hand out on the table, palm up, Baekhyun takes it gingerly, smiles when Jongdae grins at him.

“Hi, I’m Jongdae,” he says and Baekhyun bites his lip.

“Baekhyun. I hope we can get along well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter it makes my heart all skfhdfhajsfjkl  
this isn't much but I hope you enjoy it all the same! x

Snow clears for a quickly warming Spring, one that has Baekhyun completing most of his at-home duties in shorts and light, loosely-fitted shirts. His mother tsks him every morning but he’s too hot to care, and it’s not as if any of the staff are going to gossip – at least, gossip to anyone outside of the palace walls. He continues his physics studies as best he can, does his daily exercise in the temperature-controlled indoor pool area (even just changing it up to laps in the actual pool), and keeps himself well-informed of the political happenings and climates each day.

“Baekhyun! The wedding planner is here!”

And organise his wedding as well. He always forgets that one.

Baekhyun thanks the gardener for the freshly-cut gerberas before making his way back inside, remembering to take off his ugly, wide-brimmed hat he wears out in the sun to protect his skin and hangs it on its hook. The trip to the same hall where he found out he was getting married is not particularly long, and he spends the time moving the flowers in the bunch until the assortment of pinks, yellows and oranges are spread in a nicer, more pleasing arrangement. One of his favourite hobbies is still in interior design, and even small things like picking colours and placing them just so satisfies something deep at his core.

When the doors open he’s expecting his mother and the old but kind wedding planner but he’s genuinely surprised to see Jongdae sitting on the left side of the table, joking with the ladies beside him.

“Oh Baekhyun! There you are!” his mother calls out and Baekhyun is instantly aware of how informal his attire is when their company are both dressed in fitted suits.

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to get changed,” he says, embarrassment colouring his words.

“I don’t mind,” Jongdae says, smiling brightly. “It’s nice seeing you in casual clothing.”

Baekhyun looks down at the green and brown stains on the front of his shirt from tending to the gardens and shifts on the spot, uncomfortable. “I didn’t know you were going to be joining us,” he eventually says and Jongdae’s grin morphs into a smirk.

“I’m glad I caught you by surprise then,” he says and Baekhyun’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull at his flirty tone. The smirk drops back into a sweet smile in the time Baekhyun blinks. “Your mother has been very excited about getting together to plan in person.”

“Right,” he says, taking strides to offer his mother the bunch of flowers he picked out for her, which she takes with a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek and a quiet but pleased _thank you_.

“Why don’t you take a seat next to Jongdae so you can look over the materials Mrs Park has brought together,” she says loudly, suggestive brows raising as she smiles. Baekhyun does not grumble under his breath about his mother being meddling as he traces back to the other side and sits down in the seat Jongdae pulls out for him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles and Jongdae grins at him.

“You’re welcome. Now Mrs Park was asking about flowers,” he pauses to pull the brochure out from beneath the pile of paper in front of him to show Baekhyun. “Queen Byun said you liked hydrangeas?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun trails off, scratching a spot on his cheek absently. “They’d make for lovely arrangements on the pews.”

Jongdae hums in agreement, finger trailing the flower’s description as he reads. He has a lovely side profile with his high cheekbones and soft hair that falls into his eyes when it’s not styled up and out of his face. He makes a surprised noise and Baekhyun looks back at where Jongdae has stopped reading; there’s a section beneath the flora’s visual description and background about their meaning.

“There’s different meanings for different shades,” Jongdae murmurs, finger stopped on the line for the blue variation. “I liked the blue ones.”

Baekhyun leans closer to have a better look.

_Used as a symbol of remorse or a rejection of a proposal._

“Well it doesn’t really matter does it?” Baekhyun asks, glancing up at Jongdae. They’re very close. Jongdae has faint freckles beneath his eyes.

“For common weddings no,” Mrs Park, the wedding planner says loudly and Baekhyun jumps, startled. “But for royal weddings, every detail must be taken into account. We can’t have people gossiping about your marriage failing because of your choice of particular shades of flowers.”

The urge to roll his eyes is hard to stop but Baekhyun manages it quite well. For all he cares they could get married at the Registry and he’d be fine with it.

“Well we most certainly cannot disappoint _everyone else_,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun can’t hide his snort. Jongdae grins at him when their eyes meet. “The purple ones I think are nice.”

_A desire to learn more about someone._

“I like that,” Baekhyun says, leaning his elbow on the table, and not moving it when his mother shoots him a glare. He’s already in dirty clothes; he’s sure Jongdae will not think any less of him for the improper gesture. “Purple’s really nice too.”

“Mmm we could even get matching suits, one lavender and one deep purple,” Jongdae says, eyes distant.

“Unfortunately Jongdae you will both be in your families’ respective colours,” Baekhyun’s mother says and Baekhyun sees the flicker of resignation in Jongdae’s eyes. A reminder of the position they’re in.

“Well maybe we can take our engagement photos in them instead,” he says, bright smile back on his face. Baekhyun’s mother smiles, relieved, and agrees with the sentiment, taking her leave when she is summoned to her other duties. Mrs Park continues the discussion with cake flavours (arranging for taste tests for their next meeting), colour schemes, more flower options, and an initial perusal of wedding rings. Baekhyun swallows nervously.

“Can we possibly look at picking those out a little later?” he asks quietly, and the wedding planner nods her head, giving them both a tired smile.

“Of course, but we don’t have too long,” she says with a sigh, organising all of her notes and papers neatly into her folder. “Your parents are planning to announce your engagement in two days. The wedding will most likely be prepared for an autumn month.”

Baekhyun glances at Jongdae who looks about as pale as he feels. “Thank you for letting us know,” he says, giving her his best attempt at a smile. She gives him a sympathetic one in return.

“I know this is strenuous for the both of you,” she says, coming around and squeezing Jongdae’s shoulder comfortingly. “But I do genuinely think you’ll be a great match for each other. This wedding might even trump your brother’s, Prince Baekhyun.”

At that he snorts, and Jongdae chuckles. The weird mood lifts just like that. “I genuinely doubt that would happen,” Baekhyun says. “They are after all, the nation’s prettiest couple.”

“Well we’ll have to be the cutest couple,” Jongdae says with a determined look in his eyes.

The wedding planner chuckles, giving his shoulder another pat before she dutifully bows. “I must bid you farewell,” she says, smiling when the pair return her bow. “But I shall see you both within the week.”

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun say their goodbyes, only slumping back in their seats once Mrs Park has left the room, and it’s then that Baekhyun notices just how quiet it is without the focus being elsewhere.

“So what’s good to do around here then?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun looks up at him, puzzled. “…I’ll be here for the week so I hope you’re going to at least show me around your fancy gardens you seem to enjoy.”

Baekhyun plucks the fabric of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it away from his chest until he can no longer and lets it settle back. “I genuinely forgot about this meeting,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae purses his lips, so Baekhyun rushes to clarify. “I just mean I was unprepared! I usually dress more appropriately, and would’ve if I had known you would be here.”

“Is that so?” Jongdae asks as he leans into his palm, a twinkle in his eyes. Why does Baekhyun feel so flustered?

“Yes, well,” he mumbles, looking away when he says, “I would have liked to not be so unimpressive at our second meeting.”

“Unimpressive?” Jongdae pauses to study him and Baekhyun squirms. “You agreed to a marriage on the spot with the most grace I’ve seen in someone who’s been surprised like that.”

“You see that often?” Baekhyun jokes weakly. Jongdae indulges him with a smile.

“I had the entire year to come to terms with this arrangement,” he says softly, sympathy colouring his voice. “I don’t think I would’ve reacted with such poise.”

Baekhyun smiles at him, feeling something akin to hope blooming in his chest. Maybe he and Jongdae will get along quite well. “Come on,” he says abruptly, standing up and offering a hand for Jongdae to take, which he does albeit with a confused look on his face. “You said you wanted to see what’s good around here, right?”

“Right,” he agrees, letting Baekhyun haul him out of his seat. “Where are we going?”

“You’re going to have to ditch the jacket,” Baekhyun says vaguely, appreciating the way Jongdae’s shirt pulls taut over his chest when he takes of said jacket, then blushes horribly at his own thoughts. “I hope that’s not a favourite shirt of yours.”

“I’m not too attached,” Jongdae says, grinning. “Where to, Prince?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the middle of five fics at the moment (literally why did I do this to myself lol) but I'm hoping to update this again by the end of the month hehehe
> 
> ALSO WHAT THE HECK IS THIS SEXY CLONE CONCEPT SM HAS GIVEN EXO FOR THIS COMEBACK I AM /SO/ HERE FOR IT


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza this is a long time coming but I hope the wait was worth it??????

Like their wedding planner had said, their parents announce their engagement two days later. It’s all over the morning news, in the tabloids, the newspapers; videos and images of them both splayed out everywhere Baekhyun looks. He pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, keeping his head down as he and Jongdae make their way to the atelier the Kim family had gone to tailor the jacket they had gifted Baekhyun. They’re flanked by two guards, completely conspicuous in Baekhyun’s opinion, but it’s nothing he isn’t used to already.

The walk from the car to the storefront isn’t long but he enjoys it all the same – the smell of the city, the warm air, the uneven sidewalk; it’s all refreshing after being cooped up at home for so long. He and Jongdae are both ushered through the front doors, air conditioning blasting over the entrance. They’re placed on pedestals almost immediately after being greeted by the couturier and get their measurements taken, arms elevated and legs straight and Baekhyun can’t help but still feel silly even though he has done this plenty of times before. Maybe it’s because he’s down to just his briefs in front of his betrothed, not even three days after he had met him properly only for the second time.

Jongdae doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed though, when Baekhyun sneaks another glance at him; he just stands still unless told to move this way, lift this arm, and the latter has trouble doing the same as he watches Jongdae who is clearly in his element. He seems very fit to be crown prince himself had he not had an older brother, and Baekhyun thinks he’s the complete opposite in that respect. For a long time he had been so jealous of his brother getting the extra attention but as he grew older and realised that it wasn’t extra attention but more roles, more pressure, more _rules_, and suddenly he was so grateful and remorseful that his brother had the job to one day take over from his father. Of course Baekhyun is still taught as well, in case anything happens to his brother, but not nearly as strictly as Baekbeom.

Jongdae looks every bit ready to rule though, from his posture to the way he even talks.

Baekhyun meets a pair of very amused eyes. “Enjoying yourself there?” Jongdae asks, even going so far as to turn around and stick his butt out in Baekhyun’s direction. “This is probably my best asset though.”

“Oh my god stop,” Baekhyuns says, mortified he was caught staring so intently. “I was just thinking!”

“About how handsome I am?” Jongdae throws over his shoulder, clearly smirking though Baekhyun can only see the top half of his face.

“About how you’d make a good king,” Baekhyun answers honestly and Jongdae’s face morphs into one of surprise, then into a pleased, soft grin as he turns around to face him once again. The apprentice taking Jongdae’s measurements continues her work, face carefully blank.

“Thank you,” Jongdae says sincerely. “Junmyeon almost absconded, truth be told.”

Baekhyun gapes, instantly aware of exactly how many people outside of the royal family are in here with pairs of ears. As if sensing his alarm Jongdae just smiles serenely. “Don’t worry, they’ve all been given NDAs so if anything gets out we’ll take action,” he says sweetly, although his words are anything but. Baekhyun finds it extremely attractive. “He really didn’t want the crown and threatened to leave the family more than once. It’s why I was taught more extensively,” he pauses to shrug. “I’m not sure what made him decide to go through with it but I’m glad he did.”

“Scared of taking that on?” Baekhyun asks because he knows he is.

“Something like that,” Jongdae says, too vague for Baekhyun’s liking but an obvious end to that line of questioning. “Are you ready for tomorrow then?”

“The press conference or the photoshoot?”

“Both.”

“Sure, I guess,” he says, lips twisting as he thinks. “I feel like I’ll make a fool of myself in front of the press though.”

“Of course you won’t,” Jongdae says with a bright grin. “I’ll be there to help you anyway.”

-

Their press conference is swift and mostly uneventful in Baekhyun’s opinion, both he and Jongdae sat before reporters with their guards flanking either side like the strangest looking panel of guests Baekhyun has ever seen. Jongdae fields most of the questions, poised and effortlessly charming the pants off everyone there no matter what type of question they ask. Most are quite bland, how they met, how long they’ve been together (which they were told to lie about – Jongdae sweeps everyone away with a grand tale of Baekhyun asking him out over a year earlier, much to the delight of the press who snap it up greedily), but some are more intimate – some even go so far as to ask who tops, and Baekhyun is quick to shut that down with a steely “Would you ask your friends such a question?” and security quickly escorted the reporter to the back of the room.

They leave after over forty minutes of questions being thrown at them, a third security guard ushering them out a back exit once they bow and wave their goodbyes. There’s more security as they walk side-by-side, forming a carefully loose circle around them both to their open-doored car. Baekhyun is the one to slide in first, greets the driver when Jongdae eases in after. There’s a deep sigh from the latter and Baekhyun echoes it, meeting Jongdae’s eyes with a tired smile on his face.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Baekhyun asks sarcastically, voice pitched higher, and Jongdae puffs out a laugh as his eyes glance all over Baekhyun’s face.

“No it wasn’t,” he says softly. He slumps in his seat, head leaning back as he continues to stare at Baekhyun. “You made it a lot more bearable.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say to that, tips of his ears flushing at the compliment. He’s normally far more quick-witted around people but Jongdae has a way with words that has him feeling constantly off-centre. It’s not a bad thing though, he thinks as he continues to stare at Jongdae when his eyes slip closed, neck muscles pulling taut with the hard angle of the backrest. For only knowing Jongdae quite literally a handful of days – not including greeting each other the year before at The Healing Ball the Kims had thrown to begin peace settlements between their countries – he’s found that the other man is incredibly good at keeping him guessing.

They’re driven almost an hour outside of the city, until suburban landscapes fade into rolling green hills, Baekhyun having spent most of his time preoccupied between playing games on his phone and surreptitiously glancing at his fiancé. Jongdae has stayed in the same position the entire time, mouth having fallen open at some point, unbelievably asleep even as the road becomes bumpier the further out they go. Baekhyun’s impressed; he is himself quite a heavy sleeper, but he could not sleep through this car ride.

He’s grateful to be out of the car when it stops at their destination – a gorgeous, well-kept garden that their parents must have hired out for the entire afternoon. Where they’re parked is slightly elevated above the garden, giving you an entire view of the sweeping curves of the manicured hedges and bright blooms that overflow from the centre of the garden. Baekhyun is taken away with how beautiful the place is, already imagining how nice their photoshoot is going to be.

“Wow,” Jongdae breathes out beside Baekhyun and the latter nods in agreement, not taking his eyes off the view.

“Prince Baekhyun, Prince Jongdae,” one of their security personnel murmurs, gesturing for them to follow the path leading to a small building.

Baekhyun takes the lead, more than eager to get all the boring stuff over with so he can walk through the gardens, Jongdae not far behind as he pushes the sliding door open, chilly air washing over them as he does.

“Ah! Your Highnesses,” a middle-aged woman greets excitedly, pushes her glasses up higher on her nose as she smiles at them. “Please, come in.”

She moves from behind her desk, holding her elbow as she extends her arm out for a handshake, bowing to them both when they take it. “Thank you so much for choosing our garden as your engagement location. We’ve already had a huge influx of visitors since they announced this would be where your photoshoot would be.”

Baekhyun looks back at Jongdae with a raised eyebrow, who in turn just shrugs his shoulders, looking just as lost as Baekhyun feels. He clears his throat and smiles at her. “Yes, well your gardens are more beautiful in person, the photos hardly do them justice.”

The woman laughs, high and wheezy, and Baekhyun notices the blush high on her cheeks. “Thank you so much Prince Baekhyun, such kind words! Now, there are changing rooms just in the next room over; your suits are already in there waiting for you. Your makeup artists and hairstylists are in there as well. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you very much,” Jongdae says with a bow, which just sets off another round of giggles. “And thank you for being so hospitable.”

“It is absolutely my pleasure,” she says with another bow. “Please.”

She thankfully does not follow them into the room adjacent to their lobby, and the room is obviously normally used for events, like small weddings or parties. It’s quaint and Baekhyun likes it, likes the exposed brick and the floor-to-ceiling windows making the room seem larger with their gorgeous view of what looks like daylilies on one side and pogonias lining the other side. They’re stunning and in full bloom, gorgeous yellows and pale purples laid in vibrant green plants. The makeup artists barely acknowledge them, probably having waited for quite some time, so Baekhyun quickly beelines for the makeshift changing room that has his name pinned on the curtain and slips in, making sure it is closed properly before he turns around.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting the final suit to look like, but seeing it now, it far exceeds any expectations he had. The fabric is a deep purple, soft to touch, and he’s not quite sure what fabric it is exactly, but there’s a streak of lighter purple, shiny like silk, that runs down the front right of the suit and right pant leg. It’s striking, and so damn gorgeous it takes Baekhyun a whole minute to appreciate it.

“You ready Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s muffled voice filters through and it startles Baekhyun from his gazing, throwing out a quick “almost!” before hurriedly stripping out of his black suit to pull on his engagement suit.

He pulls back the curtain a few minutes later, eyes instantly honing in on Jongdae in his complementing lilac suit, matching amethyst stripe in the same spot the stripe is on his own suit. He’s fiddling with the cuff of his shirt, gaze caught on something outside of the windows. Baekhyun knows Jongdae is handsome but this, this is a whole new level, the pale colour of his suit flattering against his complexion, his dark hair. He finally adjusts his shirt to his satisfaction and shakes his arms, letting the jacket settle comfortably before he’s turning and he stops all movement when he spots Baekhyun, eyes wide.

“You look nice,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae’s eyes don’t relax for the longest time, raking up and down Baekhyun’s form.

“You too,” he says eventually and Baekhyun snorts, feels a little more emboldened by Jongdae’s reaction.

“We’re going to look good together in these,” Baekhyun says, thumbing the stripe absently. “Especially in the gardens.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae says, shakes his head before giving Baekhyun a more normal smile. “You should probably get your hair done Baek.”

“Oh we’re on a nickname basis now?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow, delighting in the way Jongdae flushes. “That’s fine, by the way. I prefer Baek to be honest.”

“Oh,” he breathes out, his usual mischievous twinkle back in his eyes. “You’d better get in that seat or she might shave your hair.”

He nods to where the hairstylist is standing with a curling iron in hand, looking absolutely done with the whole situation. He doesn’t particularly blame her. Baekhyun seats himself down with a winning smile, thanks her profusely for waiting and compliments her just as much when she’s finished styling his hair. She smiles back at him before asking if he likes the hairstyle; he actually looks at himself and it’s not that much different to how he normally styles his own hair – parted in the centre and just barely swept back so it’s not in his eyes. She’s just given it a little more volume, and some barely there waves. It’s simple and soft and perfect, and he tells her that, earning himself another pleased grin before he’s being shooed into the makeup chair.

The artist is quick and efficient, only applying a thin layer of concealer where he needs it, a hint of blush on his cheeks and a shitload of highlighter on top. He closes his eyes and lets her work away with the eyeshadows, feeling slightly dazed when she tells him she’s finished. A light, peachy look, darkened just around his lashlines. It’s strange because he looks different but there’s barely anything on his face, and he keeps angling his face differently to try and figure out why.

“You look great,” Jongdae says right beside him and he jumps out of his skin, completely forgetting the other was waiting for him.

“Sorry, let’s go,” he says, pushing out of the seat with Jongdae’s chuckle following after him.

This is definitely Baekhyun’s favourite part: walking through the gardens. He’s amazed at how well every single plant is thriving, even the seasonal ones which shouldn’t even be in bloom and yet here they are, glossy green leaves and full blossoms adorning every shrub, tree and hedge they walk past. Jongdae hovers nearby, listens when Baekhyun recognises a certain flower and points it out, asks a few questions himself, both knowing the three photographers hired are constantly snapping candid photos of them. Baekhyun can hear the shutters clicking loudly, but Jongdae keeps his attention, smiling warmly and pressing impossibly close to listen to Baekhyun.

It’s almost natural, comfortable, when they’re herded into a cordoned off section, to wrap an arm around Jongdae’s waist when he teeters off-balance and keep it there, his body incredibly warm pressed against his own. Baekhyun’s surprised neither of them are showing sweat if he’s perfectly honest. Jongdae just drapes his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders, and continues on their way, barely listening to the photographers when they tell them to stop so they can take more proper portraits.

“They picked the hydrangea section for us,” Jongdae murmurs in his ear, as if Baekhyun hadn’t noticed the plethora of flowers surrounding them. “And luckily there are no blue ones here so Mrs Park won’t be mad.”

Baekhyun laughs, small and breathy, almost going cross-eyed to look at Jongdae. “How lucky we are indeed.”

“Okay perfect stay like that for a few moments!” one photographer breaks the bubble, but Jongdae doesn’t seem the least bit phased.

“Stay like that for a few moments,” he mimics in a high-pitched voice, quiet enough that the man will not hear, but it makes Baekhyun laugh, surprised at the display of childishness. The flurry of shutter clicks are becoming a constant background noise.

“Prince Baekhyun, Prince Jongdae,” the second photographer calls to them. “If I could have you over here please?”

They follow obediently, letting them rearrange their positions until they’re side by side, the photographer asking them to do some standard engagement poses. They take turns kissing each other’s temples, holding hands and looking at each other until they can’t contain their laughter and finally, hugging each other in different parts of the hydrangea section, which oddly feels more intimate than anything else they’ve done. It’s kind of exhausting, Baekhyun wishing they could do more candid photos instead so it would feel more natural, but he knows that these photos will be splashed across every news outlet that wants them so he makes sure to put on his most charming smile, his most convincing heart eyes. At least Jongdae is an easy partner, fully throwing himself into it as well; it makes it more enjoyable at least, when their final shot is taken with the sun behind them, cheesy and ridiculous and Baekhyun doesn’t have to fake his laughter for that shot.

The photographers call it in and they thank them profusely, being escorted by their security back to the main building to change into more comfortable slacks and looser button downs; someone must’ve thought very far ahead because as beautiful as the suits are Baekhyun is just _itching_ to take it off, and doesn’t particularly want to return to his other suit, so he thanks whoever packed away this extra set of clothing and quickly changes into it, emerging with the suit folded haphazardly over his arm.

Their stylists are the ones to take it and Jongdae’s once he’s back in his own clothing, very casual attire that Baekhyun has never seen him in. It’s only ever been suits or fancy jackets or formal outfits, so he definitely stares for a beat longer than necessary, only looking away when Jongdae begins to turn his butt towards him once again. It’s been only a day since their fittings but it feels eons ago.

“You’re incorrigible,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae laughs, handing over his suit with earnest thanks.

“You’re the one staring,” he counters and, well. He’s got Baekhyun there.

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Shall we get going then?”

There’s a moment where Jongdae doesn’t say anything, sizing Baekhyun up with a hint of a smirk, and there is that…_thing_ again, something igniting in the distance between them. He barely knows Jongdae and yet he finds himself completely intrigued, only wanting to get to know his fiancé more, for his own personal want and nothing at all with their arranged position.

“Are you going to keep staring at me all night long?” Jongdae says, pulling him from his thoughts. If he were close enough Baekhyun would’ve whacked him with the back of his hand.

“Incorrigible,” he repeats, leading the way to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm not super happy with this but I've struggled with finishing this chapter so I hope it's not too filler-y and I'm glad it's out of the way so I can continue writing them on some dates hhhh ^^

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if y'all like it so far! otherwise I'll just finish writing it for myself I guess ajsagdshhfjdk xx


End file.
